The Secrets We Must Share
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Five years ago after the events in Los Angeles, Brian moved to Miami and moved on with his life. Except he didn't, at least not really especially with the walking memory he has. Now that Team Toretto is cleared and in Miami, Brian must face some truths and it might just push him back to his one true love. Dom/Brian slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Five years ago after the events in Los Angeles, Brian moved to Miami and moved on with his life. Except he didn't, at least not really especially with the walking memory he has. Now that Team Toretto is cleared and in Miami, Brian must face some truths and it might just push him back to his one true love. Dom/Brian slash.

**A/N: **Okay so I will explain a little bit here so that everyone isn't confused about what is going on. Basically Dom and Letty were not together in the first movie and neither were Mia and Brian. Brian and Dom were together before and during the events in the first movie. They never saw each other after Brian let Dom go until this story. Also for the sake of this story it is possible for men to get pregnant. Basically Brian was afraid to find Dom and tell him the truth so he raised their kid alone with help from Suki and company but when Dom is cleared and comes to Miami to find him the Toretto's learn the truth and it changes things even further. Now please don't come and message me to yell about how it isn't possible for a man to get pregnant because guess what people? This is fanfiction which means that it can be my own imagination.

**Chapter One**

In five years things and people change. For Brian O'Connor the changes he went through for the past five years were bigger than some people's. He was kicked out of the police force five years ago when he let the man he loved, Dominic Toretto go. It was a known fact that some men had the ability to get pregnant and Brian was one of those men but Dom didn't know that at the time they were together. In reality Brian knew that he should have been more careful but I guess sometimes love gets in the way of that. It had been four months since Los Angeles and Brian had moved to Miami to work for Tej at his garage when he had started to get sick. One day after blacking out for an hour Tej and Suki made him go to the doctor to find out what was wrong. It turned out that he was pregnant and at first Brian didn't know how to handle it. Tej and Suki knew the whole story so they were supportive of whatever Brian decided. The truth was that Brian didn't try to find Dom and tell him because he didn't know how the other man would react. Call him a coward but Brian just didn't have the courage. Four months later Brian held his daughter, Emma Isabella O'Connor, in his arms and looked into familiar brown eyes and while for some it might have seemed like a disaster to Brian it wasn't. His daughter looked and acted exactly like Dom. Her facial features were more like Brian's but everything else was all Dom. There were times over that past four and a half years where Brian would just look at his daughter and flashback to his time with Dom. It hurt sometimes but he never regretted having Emma because she was his angel, he reason for waking up. Brian now owned a four bedroom house next door to the garage and Tej and Suki's place. Right now Emma was at the stage where every night she wanted Brian to read the Harry Potter books to her before going to sleep.

Brian heard Emma's laughter and looked up from under the hood of the car to see his little girl with Suki and the two were whispering to each other about something or another. The two had a good relationship mostly because they were the only two girls in a group of men but Emma still had a love for cars. The only reason she wasn't under the hood of a car was because Brian had said that she couldn't be until she was ten. Laughing to himself at the girls' antics, Brian went back to work and finished the car in twenty minutes. At that time he heard the alarm buzz alerting him to the fact that they had a customer and told Suki to watch Emma before heading into the office.

"Buster?" Vince's familiar voice questioned causing Brian to pause and look up.

Standing there was Letty, Leon, Mia, Vince, and Dom. Brian came face to face with his past and it didn't matter if he was ready or not because nothing could change what was happening right now. Brian knew in that moment that soon or later Dom would learn the truth about the past five years and the truth about the little girl in the next room who looked so much like Dom that there would be no mistaking it. Brian just didn't know if he was ready for all of this yet or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Team Toretto meet Emma and assume that Brian didn't love Dom if he moved on so quickly but Mia is the only one who sees her brother in the young child and confronts Brian alone. Brian faces memories, some demons, Mia, and his curious young daughter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Brian was lying on top of Dom's chest in his bed naked. The blond woke up first and his mind started racing at what he was going to do because despite all his beliefs he knew that the man he loved was responsible for the truck heists. To take his mind off of it Brian decided to wake up Dom by kissing his way down the muscular chest. Before Brian could place his mouth over Dom's erection said man pulled Brian up by his hair into a brutal kiss. It was the one thing Brian loved about Dom. Dom could be brutal and passionate but he could also be gentle and loving and Brian loved him for it. Quickly Dom had the blond pinned to the bed beneath him. The muscular man entered Brian, who was still lose from the night before, and the Brian let out a moan wrapping his legs around Dom's waist. _

Seeing Dom sent Brian back to the last time they made love. It had been later that night that Brian had his fears confirmed that Dom was the one behind the heists and early into the next day that Dom found out Brian was a cop. It was a hellish two days that changed everything for the two men. Before Brian or the team could open their mouths to say anything Emma ran into the room with Suki chasing her.

"Daddy can Aunt Suki take me to get ice cream?" Emma said hugging his leg and looking up with a pout on her face that she got from him.

"Yeah have fun," Brian answered with a tight smile that he knew was noticeable but was relieved when Suki ushered the little girl out before she could start asking questions but Suki threw Team Toretto a look that spoke volumes. It was a look that basically promised bodily harm to anyone who upset him.

"Guess you really didn't love Dom," Letty snarled out. Brian glared at her angry at her insinuation.

"Don't presume to know me Letty," Brian growled out.

"Well considering you went out and slept with some whore and then had a bastard child probably not even a month after Dom left I would say that you didn't love Dom," Letty said and Brian held back the hurt choosing instead to bring forth the anger.

"I'm a lot of things Letty but if you talk about my daughter like that again you won't like what happens," Brian snarled out and continued, "now all of you can get the hell out of my sight because it's pretty obvious that instead of talking to me you instead make assumptions and I am not in the mood to deal with it."

The team left in a huff but Mia threw a look his way as she walked out making Brian think that just maybe she had figured out the truth about Emma but instead of worrying about it Brian put his head in his hands and wondered what he was going to tell his curious five year old when she came back.

Luckily enough Emma didn't say a word when she got back. The two of them were able to get through dinner and get Emma into bed before the five year old said anything.

"Daddy who were those people that were making you upset?" the girl asked curled up in her bed with Brian tucking her in.

"Their old friends," Brian said kneeling down by the bed looking at the little girl who again reminded him of Dom.

"Is one of them my papa?" Emma asked.

Brian didn't answer but closed his eyes trying not to lose it completely. Emma knew that Brian carried her and he had always told her that her papa loved her but Brian never thought it would come out like this. Unable to Brian felt tears fall from his eyes and hoped that Emma didn't see them but she did. Her small hands touched his face and Brian opened his eyes to come face to face with his daughter who hugged him.

"I'm sorry Daddy you don't have to answer me if you don't want to. It will be okay," she whispered.

Emma and Brian held each other and again Brian became amazed at how intuitive his little girl was. When Emma had finally gotten to sleep Brian went outside to the garage and lit up a cigarette. Brian had only smoked occasionally and he only did it when he was extremely stressed out. Seeing Dom again and the look of hurt in his eyes was too much for Brian. Not even five minutes later he heard someone trying to sneak up and surprise him but Brian knew who it was by the smell.

"Mia if you're going to try to sneak up on me you should try a little harder because my five year old is better at it than you," Brian said turning to face the young woman and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew.

"Emma isn't your daughter with some woman but your daughter with Dom isn't she?" Mia asked.

"How did you know?" Brian asked back confirming her question.

"She doesn't look like you she looks like I did as a kid," Mia answered leaning back against the workbench behind her before continuing on. "Tell me everything."

"I let your brother go Mia. I lost my badge but they couldn't charge me with anything. I came to Miami to work with my friend Tej here at the garage. Four months in I kept getting sick and then finally I blacked out so Suki made me got see a doctor. I was surprised when I found out I was pregnant and I don't know why since I knew before that I was a carrier. I went on with life the best I could until I went in premature labor and almost died. Emma came out fine but my blood wouldn't clot so they had to an emergency surgery to fix me up. I was in a coma for three days before I woke up. I didn't even have her in my arms for all of five seconds and I was in love. Every time I look at her I see he and I think I loved her more for that. I wondered where he was and how I could find him to tell him about Emma but every time I gathered the courage I lost it just as quickly. There isn't much to tell after that," Brian finished and took a drag of his cigarette.

"He needs to know," Mia said crossing her arms.

"Don't act all high and mighty on me Mia. He is just as much to blame as me," Brian said getting angry.

"You're right he is. My brother was an idiot and he hijacked truckers and when you let him go instead of sticking around for you or taking you with him he left. I am not saying he is innocent or saintly. I don't blame you Brian. You made the choices you thought were right for you and your daughter but Dom needs to know," Mia said coming up beside him.

"You tell him then because I can't face him. I'm afraid if I do that I will lose it," Brian said taking another drag. "Let me know when he finds out."

Brian walked from the garage and crossed to enter his house. When he closed the door Brian slid down in a heap on the floor breaking down completely. This time tomorrow Dom would know and his reactions scared Brian. Could Dom still love him after this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **As Dom stands outside Brian's door he thinks back to Mia angrily telling Dom the truth. Brian and Dom share a confrontation that has been building for five years. The night ends with the two of them in bed.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dom clenched his fists as he stood outside Brian's door halfway between angry and relieved. He was angry that Brian didn't tell him the truth but also relieved that Brian was still his. Letting out a shaky sight Dom thought back to earlier when Mia spoke to him alone and proceeded to angrily tell him the truth.

_Dom was sitting at the table in the hotel room thinking about Brian when Mia came to sit across from him. The rest of the team was out and it left the two siblings alone and Dom could tell from her face that she had a few things to say. _

"_Do you really think that Brian slept with someone else?" Mia asked but unbeknownst to Dom she already knew the answer. _

"_Doesn't matter what I think," Dom answered evasively not wanting to believe it but the proof was in front of his face or so he thought. _

"_Brian is a part of the small population of men that can become pregnant and have kids. He didn't cheat Dom, he loves you and every day he is reminded of you in the form of your five year old daughter. She's yours," Mia stated leaning her elbows on the table._

"_So instead of cheating he just lied about me having a kid," Dom growled out ready to stand. _

"_Hey you are just as much to blame mister. You could have taken him with you when you ran instead you left him alone. Maybe he should have found a way to tell you but just maybe you should have tried harder to keep him. Grow up and think about that before you go over there half-cocked," Mia yelled standing up and walking away. _

"Are you going to stand there or come in?" Brian said breaking through to Dom.

Brian was leaning against the open door and made space for Dom to come in. Dom stopped at the living room but didn't sit down, instead he just stood and examined the room. Pictures of the little girl were up on the wall and toys were off to the side. Dom turned his head and one look at Brian leaning against the wall looking so defeated made all the anger Dom felt go away.

"What's her name?" Dom asked looking away to the toys.

"Emma Isabella," Brian answered.

"Did you even think of me at all?" Dom asked feeling a little bit of his anger break through.

"Every day I thought about you Dom. Every kick I felt I thought of you. She's so much like you Dom that there were times it hurt but I love her because she came from you. I almost died giving birth so I could have something of you. Don't you dare think that there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think of you," Brian said his voice raising a little.

"I shouldn't have left," Dom said after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't blame you Dom. I lied to you and you deserved to be angry about it," Brian said leaning his head back.

Dom couldn't control himself any longer and he turned, walking over until he stood barely a breath apart from Brian. No one knew who moved first but suddenly there was a collision of tongues, lips, and teeth. Dom pulled Brian to him and lifted him up so that the blondes legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled away from Brian so that he could kiss and bite his way down the delicious looking neck. Brian let out a moan as Dom sucked what would be a hickey into the juncture of his neck. After what seemed like forever Brian and Dom found their way to the bedroom, where Dom slammed the door close.

Clothes came off until there was nothing but skin and Dom pushed the lithe man to the bed underneath him. Rational thought was out the window the second they kissed and now it was all about reconnecting. The last rational thought that Brian had was that it was a good think he let Emma stay with Suki. Dom inserted two fingers into him and Brian's eye rolled into the back of his head as his prostate was assaulted. Dom continued the assault for a couple of minutes until he couldn't take it any longer and he pulled his fingers out to enter Brian fully. Neither one of them lasted long and soon they were a mess of come and sweat. Dom pulled out of Brian and rolled to the side pulling the blonde with him. The two fell asleep leaving their problems for the next day.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay it might seem errational for Brian and Dom to sleep together without using condoms but the point here is that after five years of denying themselves sex with each other rational thought flew out the window.


End file.
